Modern data communication systems provide high data transfer rates and thus allow to transmit content, e.g. multimedia content, such as text, images, photos, audio, video, etc. However, presently available systems and methods for displaying and/or transmitting multimedia content on a specific device are cumbersome and not very convenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system that allows to easily display and/or play content, e.g. multimedia content, on a first device using a second device.
This problem is solved by the subject matter of the independent claims. The dependent claims define advantageous embodiments of the invention.